


He Said (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky has a big crush on you, but he’s too shy and insecure to tell you. Based off the song “If I Could Tell Her” from Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 10





	He Said (High School AU)

Bucky stood on the ladder, hammering away at a nail to secure that the poster for this year’s Valentine’s Day dance was secure. 

BAM! BAM! BAM! BA-

He stopped mid-hammering when he heard your melodious laugh above the noise. He looked over his shoulder and looked across the cafeteria to see you talking and laughing with Steve and Nat as you two worked on putting up the banner for the dance. 

He took this moment to just look at you, watch you. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched your eyes crinkle when you laughed. 

When he felt the ladder shift, his heart stopped and, in that moment, he thought he was going to die. 

“BUCKY!” he looked down to see Sam staring up at him from the ground, “Come on, man! You’re taking forever! Stop staring at Y/N and hurry up! We got five more posters to put up!”

Bucky hissed at his friend, “Would you quiet down?! She’ll hear you! And I wasn’t staring!” he quickly finished up nailing the poster up and rushed down the ladder.

“Sorry, but we gotta get the ball rolling. Mrs. Stark is starting to stress and I don’t wanna end up getting lectured by her. You know she gets scary when she’s stressed.”

Bucky nodded with a sigh, folding up the ladder. He pulled down the tshirt that started to ride up as he was hammering away at the poster, hiding away his soft, squishy belly. He proceeded to follow Sam to another part of the cafeteria, his glances back at you over his shoulder, a sense of longing filling within him. 

When Sam stops, Bucky sets up the ladder, letting his friend pin up the poster this time, “You know, why don’t you just tell Y/N how you feel?”

“You know I can’t do that. It’s not that simple.”

“Why not? It seems pretty simple to me. You go up to her and say, ‘Hey, Y/N, I’m in love with you.”

Bucky sputtered, “I-I’m not in love with her!”

Sam scoffed, “Keep tellin’ yourself that. Anyway, you should confess yoru feelings to her at the dance. It’ll be romantic with all the hearts and roses and shit decorating the gym. It’ll be perfect!”

“Again, I don’t have feelings for her! Even if I did, I-I wouldn’t even know what to say!”

“Well think of something and then do it, ‘cause I’m tired of seeing you pine for her and follow her around like a sad puppy!”

“I don’t look like a sad puppy!”

_____________________

You and Nat both carry boxes of supplies from Mrs. Stark’s classroom to the cafeteria where you’re putting up posters and banners for the Valentine’s Day dance. 

“So, you and Steve are going to the dance together, right?”

Your best friend nods, “Yup, although, I still want him to ask me. I’m pretty sure he’ll do it when it gets closer to the day. What about you? Has anyone asked you to go with them?”

You dejectedly sighed, “No. Sam keeps saying someone will, but I highly doubt that. I’m nothing special.”

Nat shakes her head, “You’re plenty special, Y/N. You just don’t know it.”

“Y/N!” You glance over your shoulder to see Bucky lightly jogging after you. 

“Hey, Bu-oh!” you gasp when he swoops in, taking the box you were holding from your arms and continues to walk alongside you. You snort, “I could carry it myself, Buck.”

He shrugged, a cute dopey smile on his face, “Doesn’t mean you have to. Anyway, you goin’ to the dance?” 

Your heart immediately started palpitating, hope surgining within you as you nodded, “Yeah. Are you?”

He shrugged and that hope started to fade away, “Don’t know. Dances aren’t really my thing, plus I don’t have a date, and if I go without a date, people will just make fun of me or have pity on me.”

“Y/N doesn’t have a date!” Nat butted in excitedly. 

You whip your head towards her and shoot her a glare, “While that may be so, I don’t mind not having a date.”

You turn back to Bucky and give him a sweet smile, that turns him into a stuttering mess, “W-Well, I-I’ll think about it. I-I don’t know if I’m free that night.”

“It’s okay! Whether you go or not, I’ll understand.” you then turn to Nat, taking the box from her arms and rushing away, glancing over your shoulder at Bucky, “Told you I could carry it myself!” your giggle echoes off the walls of the hallway as you disappear into the cafeteria. 

Once you’re out of sight, Nat slaps Bucky’s head and he yelps, “What the hell, Nat?!”

“I practically fed you the opportunity to ask Y/N to the dance and you didn’t take it! You idiot!”

He groaned, “Not you too! I already got lectured about confessing my feelings to her by Sam. And, fyi, I don’t have feelings for Y/N!”

Nat scoffed, “Right and I’m not a natural redhead.”

_______________

Your pink chiffon dress with red hearts embellishments flowed around your legs as you walked about the gym, making sure the area that you and your group decorated was completely finished. Sure, decorating finished during last period, but Mrs. Stark wanted to make sure nothing fell or needed to be put up last minute. It was fine, perfect, actually. 

People were starting to file in, thus commencing the beginning of the dance.

As you greeted students and classmates that passed you, you felt a tap on your shoulder and someone speaking up, “He-Hey,” you hear behind you and you spun around to face the person. 

Bucky stood behind you wearing a red dress shirt that hugged his body nicely, black suit jacket, and black slacks. His shoes, however, were his ratted adidas, making you giggle. 

Bucky blushed as he eyed his own shoes, “I couldn’t find any dress shoes last minute.”

You shake your head, “It’s fine, probably more comfortable anyway. But I’m happy you decided to come!”

He cleared his throat, “Y-Yeah, me too.” he cleared his throat again, his nerves getting the better of him, “So, uh, I need-”

“Y/N!” you both look towards the other side of the gym where Steve and Nat are. Nat waves her hand, gesturing you to come over to them. 

You sigh and give Bucky an apologetic look, “Sorry. Lemme see what they need and I’ll be right back!” you rush over to them, leaving Bucky alone.

Bucky felt a hand clap onto a shoulder and a tsk, “Strikeout.” he shrugged the hand off to see Sam standing there dressed in a white suit that was covered in hearts. 

“You look stupid,” he murmured.

Sam snorted, “Not as stupid as you did just now., especially since you were so adamant about not having feelings for her.”

“Okay. Okay. I lied.”

“No shit!” he exclaimed with a cackle, “Now get your ass over there and try again!” he pushed his friend in the direction where you were and his heart started pounding in his ears. 

_______________

Every time Bucky tried to talk to you during the night, tried to confess his feelings, something always got in his way! Whether it was a decoration falling off the wall, or Mrs. Stark needing you for assistance, or a friend pulling you onto the dancefloor for a dance! Bucky just couldn’t get the words out and it was really starting to bum him out. Maybe the world was telling him not to confess. And he guesses that’s okay. Saves him from the embarrassment and rejection he’d experience. 

Somber and dejected, Bucky decides to step out for some fresh air. He walks towards the parking lot when he hears clacking against the pavement behind him. He turns around and sees you heading towards his way.

“Y/N? What’re you doing out here?”

Slightly out of breath, you reply, “I should be asking you that. Are you alright?”

He shrugged, “Just needed some fresh air. Anyway, you should head back inside.”

You shook your head, “I’m not leaving you out here by yourself, Buck.” you take his hand and lead him towards the bench where the bus stop is. You drag him to sit next to you, and he does, creating some distance between the two, which makes you a bit confused, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

He nervously rubs the back of his neck and sighs, “Well, uh, no. You see I’ve-I got this friend and he wanted me to tell you some stuff.”

Your head tilted slightly in curiosity, “Oh? What did he wanna tell me?”

He cleared his throat and maneuvered his body so he could face you better, “So, uh, he said there’s nothing like your smile. It’s sort of subtle and perfect and real. He also said he never knew how wonderful a smile could make him feel.”

You let out a breath of disbelief, “He-He really said that?”

He nods and continues, “He also said that he knows that when you get bored in class, you like to doodle on the cuff of your jeans and that you like to fill out the quizzes in magazines or buzzfeed.”

“If this person knew all this and felt this way, why didn’t he tell me?”

He gulps and replies, “Well he kept it all inside of his head, despite wanting to tell you. But he just couldn’t seem to talk to you or figure out what to say. H-He always thought about what he would say if he could tell you, but he always felt like you two were a million worlds apart.”

“Wow. Was there anything else he said? Or, wait, maybe-”

“No, no! He-He also, um, said that he really liked how you put purple highlights in your hair in freshman year.”

You snorted, “Oh gosh, really? I honestly think that was a bad decision for me.”

Bucky shook his head with a soft smile, “No. He loved it. Thought you looked cool and you stood out from everyone else. He….He just seemed like he was always so far away from you. You’re so pretty and likeable and I-he thinks he’s not very great or worthy of you.”

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

You scoot closer to him, you nibble on your red painted lip for a moment before you speak, “This..friend of yours. He isn’t you, is he?” you ask hesitantly.

Cue panicking, “I-No! No! It’s not me! He’s not me! That-That’d be weird! We’re best friends! We’re-We’re practically brother and sister!” he looks down at his lap in shame and complete embarrassment.

You slowly nodded and scoot back, “O-Oh, well, uh, maybe you could tell your friend that I have a friend who may like them too?” Bucky’s head shoots up, but he doesn’t meet your eyes, for yours are staring down into your lap.

“She said that she likes the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. She also said that she likes how you like to draw stars and planets in the margins of your notes and homework. She also wanted me to tell you that she really likes your new haircut and finds it cute that you’re starting to grow facial hair. 

“She, uh, She especially likes how good you look when you wear that black leather jacket that’s tight around your arms and that your butt looks good in skinny jeans.” you feel your cheeks heating up and you begin to fiddle with the fabric of your dress, “Sh-She also wanted me to say that you don’t have to feel insecure about the way you look, because she likes you just the way you are. And,” you take a deep, shaky breath, “And that she loves you. A lot.”

Bucky suddenly feels like all the oxygen has been vacuumed out of his body and he can’t breathe. Did he hear this all right? Is it true? Do you love him?

“I-My friend, would probably say that he loves you too and that he has since you were kids, but he was just afraid to scare you away and lose you, especially since you’re his best friend and he can’t think of living without you, because living without you is like living without breathing.”

You chuckle nervously, and proceed to scoot closer to Bucky, who, in return, scoots closer to you too, “If your friend told my friend this, I think they should kiss.”

A grin appears on Bucky’s face as he whispers, “I agree.”

You both start to lean in towards each other and right as your lips are about to touch, Sam appears yelling, “Buck! Steve nee-oh! Sorry!” he realizes what was happening and his eyes widen, and he looks like he won the jackpot, “DID YOU TELL HER?!”

Bucky groans, “Yes and I was about to kiss her until you interrupted, asshole!”

“Right! Sorry! Steve just wanted to see you! But you can see him after! Okay! I’m leaving! Go ahead and kiss now!” he runs away waving behind him, making you giggle.

“Sam’s so stupid,” you snorted.

And Bucky agreed, “Yeah, he is. But, uh, where were we?” as you both start to lean in again, Nat comes out.

“Hey, guys we-oh! OH! YOU WERE GONNA KISS! SORRY! Don’t let my presence stop you!”

Bucky groaned again, “Oh my fucking-mmf!” he’s immediately shut up when your lips pressed against his with a kiss. 

When you pull away, some of your lipstick transferred onto him and you giggle, wiping it away as Bucky stared at you in awe. You then stand up, brushing out the folds and wrinkles on your dress, “Well, we should probably go back inside before anyone else comes out.” you offer your hand to him and Bucky takes it with a smile. 

Both of you walked into the gym hand in hand and that’s when you hear Sam on the mic announce, “Ladies and gentlemen and nonbinary friends, Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes have officially confessed their feelings for each other!” people around you erupt into applause and hollers making you and Bucky wanting to 1) curl up in a ball and let the ground swallow you both up, and 2) beat the ever living shit out of Sam Wilson.


End file.
